Pride
by emilly louise
Summary: "Meu orgulho não fala mais alto. Ele berra, esperneia e chama atenção. Ele me atrapalha. Mas Potter nunca foi orgulhoso."


**Autora: **emilly louise  
**Beta:** Roxanne_/twin_  
**Ship: **Draco/Harry  
**Sinopse: "**Meu orgulho não fala mais alto. Ele berra, esperneia e chama atenção. Ele me atrapalha. Mas Potter nunca foi orgulhoso."  
**Classificação:** K  
**Disclaimer: **Tudo isso é da Tia Jô, claro. Porquese essas maravilhas fossem minhas...

* * *

**Pride**

_por emilly louise_

* * *

St. Mungus estava uma bagunça aquele dia. O quartel general dos aurores estava tendo uma missão naquele exato momento e a todo instante chegavam, tanto aurores quanto comensais, incrivelmente feridos. Eu já estava a dois dias trabalhando sem descanso, já era para o meu plantão ter acabado a quase vinte e quatro horas, mas assim que foi confirmada a tal missão - porque tudo relacionado a isso é estritamente restrito - o diretor pediu para que ficássemos disponíveis até que aquilo tudo chegasse ao fim. Portanto, não tive escolha.

Claro que como curandeiro há cinco anos eu já estava acostumado a ter que esquecer um pouco de mim mesmo para o bem de outras pessoas - mesmo que isso soe meio irônico, eu, Draco Malfoy, colocando o bem estar de outras pessoas na frente do meu. Mas guerras mudam as pessoas.

Fui para a recepção do hospital assinar algumas fichas, onde Loran estava tomando um café. Loran era uma senhora de cinqüenta e tantos anos, era a imagem perfeita de uma avó, cabelo branco, baixinha e exalava carinho.

-Olá, Loran, como está seu dia? – Me debrucei no balcão deitando minha cabeça, me sentindo exausto. Loren sorriu e passou as mãos em meus cabelos.

-Corrido. A nossa sorte é que Augustus passou por aqui agorinha e disse que Potter tinha dado a missão como encerrada.

Suspirei de alívio, Potter tinha escapado novamente. Quase ri, ele sempre escapava.

-Você está precisando de um descanso, querido. – Loran continuava acariciando meus cabelos e eu já sentia o sono chegar.

-Tenho que esperar Augustus me liberar – Disse e me arrumei, para pegar um pouco de café e tentar espantar o sono– Ele pediu pessoalmente para que eu só fosse embora quando todos os aurores fossem atendidos.

Quando eu comecei a trabalhar no St. Mungus, Augustus não tinha ido com a minha cara, assim como todos os outros, por causa do meu nome. Demorou algum tempo, mas depois de provar que realmente tinha mudado e que minha intenção naquele hospital era apenas salvar vidas, ele finalmente deixou a desconfiança de lado e hoje, depois de quatro anos, não é segredo para ninguém que ele me considera seu melhor curandeiro. Apesar de eu estar longe de ser.

Ela balançou a cabeça, Loran cuidava de todos naquele hospital como se fossem seus filhos.

-Vim pegar as fichas dos dois últimos aurores que eu atendi e daquele senhor que foi atingido – Disse, voltando a realidade. Eu tinha voltar para meu consultório logo, pois era só questão de tempo até chegar mais alguém para ser curado.

-E eu pensando que você tinha passado aqui apenas para admirar minha beleza – Loran disse rindo enquanto procurava as fichas.

-Mas claro que foi isso! As fichas são apenas uma desculpa, não consigo mais passar um minuto sem olhar esses belíssimos olhos castanhos. Quando está livre belezinha? – Loran gargalhou.

-Vinte e cinco anos atrás. Quem sabe com um vira tempo, não?

-Tudo por você meu amor.

Loran balançou a cabeça e me estendeu as fichas.

-Eles já assinaram, só falta você. O senhor se chama William, a esposa dele teve que assinar, já que ele está em coma induzido. Ela queria saber quando você daria autorização para acordá-lo.

Peguei uma pena em um dos meus bolsos e assinei as fichas.

-Ela está muito preocupada, provavelmente não escutou metade do que eu falei. Disse a ela que ele só ficaria assim até amanhã, que é quando os ferimentos já estarão fechados. Pena que não vou estar aqui...

-Malfoy – Girei rapidamente Augustus vinha correndo em minha direção. – Preciso que venha comigo.

Joguei as fichas no balcão e acenei para Loran que nos encarava. Ele corria como se sua vida dependesse daquilo e eu estava realmente achando difícil acompanhá-lo. Chegamos à sua sala e ele começou a arrumar suas coisas.

-Preciso que você atenda o último oficial ferido da missão. – Ele colocava coisas totalmente aleatórias em sua bolsa, quase perguntei por que ele estava colocando um caldeirão lá, mas ele continuou falando sem me dar espaço. – Minha esposa entrou em trabalho de parto, e como eu já te falei prometi a ela que estaria lá, tenho que pegar a chave de um portal o mais rápido possível para tentar chegar a tempo. Sei que você está exausto, mas só confio em você para fazer esse trabalho.

Estava realmente preocupado com a sanidade de Augustus e com quem ele deixaria em minhas mãos.

- Está tudo bem Augustus. Quem é o paciente?

-Quando acabar lá eu volto. Eu...

Revirei os olhos e segurei em seus ombros. Já tinha lidado com pacientes em piores estados de ansiedade, Augustus era o de menos.

-Se você ficar mais nervoso vai acabar se atrasando. Não se preocupe eu e os outros nos viramos, não precisa voltar correndo.

Ele respirou fundo e afirmou, o soltei para ele poder finalmente pegar sua mochila e correr para a porta.

-Ia me esquecendo. Pedi para Potter te esperar em sua sala! – Disse já saindo da sala e eu fiquei ali, estático.

Potter? Era esse o paciente? Ótima maneira de reencontrar Potter depois de nove anos sem se vê-lo: Com enormes olheiras, morto de sono e com cara de idiota.

Eu tentava me convencer que devia ir até minha sala e curar logo seja lá qual o problema de Potter, mas já não controlava minhas pernas. O real problema é que desde o nosso julgamento – sim, o que Potter testemunhou a nosso favor e por isso, e apenas isso, nós ficamos livres – que eu evitava a todo custo encontros acidentais. Tinha levado oito anos da minha vida para confessar para mim mesmo o que sentia por Potter, e mais quatro para finalmente aceitar.

Na época da escola a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era em irritar Potter. Chamar sua atenção. Não é que eu fosse idiota para não perceber que devia ter algo a mais por trás disso tudo, mas era mais fácil fingir que o odiava, e depois aconteceram tantas coisas que eu simplesmente não tive mais tempo para pensar em Potter e o que aquela rixa significava.

Mas no dia do julgamento tudo veio à tona. Sei que ele fez o que fez apenas por minha mãe, mas mesmo assim, presenciar Potter nos defendendo com tanta garra fez os benditos sentimentos voltarem. E depois de dias perturbados e noites em claro, eu finalmente entendi que diabos eram aquilo tudo. Primeiro eu fiquei assustado, depois fiquei em negação e por fim me conformei. Depois de decidir o que eu queria fazer da minha vida, foi fácil continuar. Fiz quatro anos de curso na Academia de Medibruxos e depois arrumei um emprego fixo no St. Mungus. E durante todo esse tempo eu nunca mais tinha visto Potter pessoalmente. Não que isso tivesse feito o que eu sentia diminuir de intensidade. Apenas serviu pra guardar os sentimentos e me fazer aprender como conviver com eles.

Óbvio que eu não fiquei sozinho esse tempo todo. O que eu sentia pelo Potter era algo como amor platônico e devia continuar daquela maneira. Namorei algumas vezes, mas sempre me cansava e, sempre que a pessoa começava a se apegar demais, eu terminava. Já tinha feito pessoas demais sofrerem, já era o suficiente para toda uma vida. Eu, invariavelmente me lembrava de Potter, principalmente quando esbarrava com alguma notícia sua nos jornais – coisa que eu também evitava – ficava me perguntando como estaria sua vida, se ele estava feliz e se alguma vez já tinha pensado em mim depois do último dia que nos vimos, no julgamento. Eu sempre ria de mim mesmo depois, a tempos eu tinha parado de pensar que o mundo girava ao meu redor.

Suspirei e passei as mãos em meus cabelos, aquilo tinha tudo para dar errado. Mas Augustus tinha confiado em mim, e Potter estava ferido. Eu tinha que fazer meu trabalho. Ignorei todos os alertas que meu coração lançava e caminhei apressado para onde Potter me esperava.

Evitei por tudo no mundo pensar no que eu faria quando o encontrasse. Pensar não era meu forte.

Meu consultório estava com a porta fechada, e mesmo assim eu sabia que Potter já estava lá. Suspirei colocando a mão na maçaneta. É, não tinha jeito, dei uns pulos nervosos e finalmente abri a porta.

Potter estava sentado na cadeira que ficava à frente da minha mesa, ele rodava a varinha em seus dedos e estava pensativo.

Engoli um suspiro ao vê-lo ali. Ele estava tão bonito. Não tinha mais nenhum traço infantil, seu rosto estava totalmente feito, o rosto de um homem. No momento o rosto de um homem cansado e ferido. Decidi primeiro cuidar de Potter e depois reviver aquele momento, como eu sei que faria.

Entrei no meu escritório e ele ergueu sua cabeça para me olhar. Eu já tinha estado com muitas pessoas do meu passado ali em minha sala, mas nenhuma se comparava a Potter, claro.

-Malfoy – Ele se levantou e fez uma careta.

Balancei a cabeça e fiz sinal para ele ficar quieto e ele obedeceu.

-Olá Potter.

Eu estava perdido, não sabia o que fazer, Potter estava visivelmente ferido. Tentei me acalmar, ele precisava de ajuda e dessa vez eu finalmente podia fazer alguma coisa por ele.

- Preciso que tire a roupa para que eu examine os machucados – Disse enquanto preparava as coisas que eu provavelmente usaria. Tentei ao máximo não pensar no que tinha dito e sim no que eu tinha que fazer.

Vi pelo canto de olho Potter começar a tirar peça por peça de suas roupas, e a cada vez que ele se desfazia de uma, era uma careta.

-Posso te ajudar com um feitiço, se quiser. – Geralmente eu falava aquilo antes, mas não tinha nem ao menos passado pela minha cabeça.

-Por favor.

Peguei minha varinha e com um aceno as roupas de Potter sumiram e ele ficou apenas de cueca. Mandei as suas roupas para os Elfos e evitei olhar para ele.

-Sente-se – Eu pedi apontando para a mesa de exames e ele o fez.

Quando terminei de arrumar minhas coisas, fui em direção ao Potter e comecei o meu trabalho.

Potter estava com vários cortes por todo o corpo – que corpo, meu Merlin – e depois de alguns exames feitos pela minha varinha, constatei que ele tinha duas costelas quebradas, tinha fraturado o pulso esquerdo e um feitiço tinha passado de raspão por sua cabeça.

-Nunca mais te vi – Para a minha surpresa, ele disse – Durante esses nove anos.

Eu estava limpando os cortes e vez ou outra ele fazia uma careta.

-Fiquei imaginando o que você tinha feito durante todo esse tempo.

Meu coração batia feito um louco no meu peito e por pouco não saiu pela minha boca. Ele tinha pensado em mim, afinal. Não sabia o que falar, mas ele parecia querer uma resposta e eu queria que a conversa continuasse.

-No começo me empenhei no meu curso de curandeiro. Depois o hospital tomou muito do meu tempo.

Ele assentiu e continuou olhando enquanto eu terminava de limpar os cortes.

-Eu fui para a academia de aurores. – Ele disse, como se existisse alguém no mundo mágico que não soubesse.

-Fiquei sabendo.

Ele ficou quieto.

-Como vai Narcisa? – Fiquei parado por alguns segundos. Porque ele queria tanto conversar comigo? Porque isso era óbvio. Ele estava atrás de algum assunto que nós pudéssemos conversar.

-Bem. Meus pais se mudaram para França alguns anos atrás. – Eu nunca passava muito tempo sem visitá-los, sentia falta da minha mãe mais que tudo.

-Nunca saí da Inglaterra - Ele falou pensativo. Um corte em seu braço estava um pouco mais fundo que os outros e infelizmente tive que fazer uma limpeza mais profunda.

Potter chiou.

-Não lembro de ter sentido essa dor toda quando aquela faca me cortou. – Ele comentou.

-É uma defesa do organismo.

Finalmente eu terminei de limpar os cortes e comecei a fazer alguns curativos onde precisava, já que os cortes não fechavam.

-E como anda a Weasley? Vi alguns jogos dela. Ela joga realmente bem. – Ele tinha feito a parte dele, agora era a minha. E eu tinha escolhido aquele assunto porque nunca mais tinha visto nada sobre eles dois.

Ele ia dar de ombros, mas pareceu pensar melhor.

-Está bem, eu acho. Faz alguns meses que não nos vemos. Ela tem viajado bastante com as Holyhead Harpies. Nós terminamos. Deu no Profeta Diário.

Senti meu rosto esquentar e não sei bem por que.

-Faz algum tempo que não leio os jornais. – Murmurei.

Fiz o último curativo e pedi para Potter deitar. Arrumei a posição da mesa e enrolei Potter em um feitiço que o fez ficar na postura perfeita, para enfim eu poder consertar as costelas.

-Isso pode doer um pouco – Disse o encarando. Ele piscou algumas vezes antes de sorrir.

-A dor já é minha amiga.

Fiquei meio abobalhado com seu sorriso, mas logo voltei minha atenção para suas costelas, repetindo a mim mesmo que aquele não era o momento. Era um feitiço bem fácil, mas se por acaso acontecesse de eu errar, as coisas podiam complicar um pouco.

Felizmente consegui realizá-lo sem complicações. Com um feitiço fiz Potter flutuar um pouco acima da mesa de exames e enfaixei seu abdômen, apenas por precaução.

Ele então se sentou e eu peguei seu braço, para examinar melhor seu pulso.

- E você? Está namorando, Malfoy? – Potter perguntou como quem não quer nada, mas, a não ser que minha mente estivesse pregando peças em minha mente, vi algo em seu olhar, algo que eu não soube nomear.

Neguei. E passei a ponta da minha varinha por seu pulso, arrumando a lesão.

- Algum tempo atrás li que seus pais queriam que você se casasse com Astoria.

Não teve como evitar sorrir. Aquilo tinha sido a mais de quatro anos. Ele, aparentemente, não tinha me excluído de sua vida. Aquilo me animou mesmo que não devesse.

-Sempre amei Astoria como uma amiga. E só.

-Porque você escolheu ser medibruxo? – Dessa vez não era apenas um assunto qualquer para preencher o silêncio. Ele realmente queria saber, e talvez por isso eu me senti tão intimidado.

Fiquei em silêncio por algum tempo, pensando na resposta, antes de responder.

-Já fiz muita besteira em minha vida, Potter. E não posso voltar no tempo e apagá-las ou fazer as coisas diferentes. Mas posso moldar meu presente e meu futuro. Fiz muito mal a várias pessoas, ser medibruxo é a maneira que eu achei de consertar esse erro e tentar ao menos compensar tudo de errado que eu fiz ajudando as pessoas. –Era difícil falar minhas razões sendo que Potter era o primeiro a perguntar o porquê de eu ter escolhido ser medibruxo. A maioria dos bruxos simplesmente achava que eu tinha aceitado meu 'dom' -Acho que não fiz muito sentido – Comentei.

-Fez todo sentido.

Finalmente faltava apenas sua cabeça. Peguei outros materiais para limpá-la e quanto me virei, vi Potter me encarando, mas ele logo desviou o olhar. Ergui as sobrancelhas. Aquilo estava muito estranho.

- Hermione disse que você está cuidando dos pais de Neville.

Granger era a única do trio de ouro que eu encontrava vez ou outra. E foi uma das primeiras pessoas a começar a me tratar bem depois da guerra.

Mordi os lábios. Fora o próprio Longbottom que pediu para que eu assumisse o caso dos seus pais. Eu não podia e nem queria negar isso a ele.

-Sim.

Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio enquanto eu limpava e observava a queimadura que o feitiço tinha causado em sua cabeça. Pela aparência tinha sido algum feitiço de desarmamento, um pouco mal mirado.

Derrubei algumas gostas de Essência de Ditamno na queimadura e ela logo sumiu, por ser algo simples.

-Pronto. Vou ter que passar algumas poções para o caso de você sentir dor, mas eu acho que não vai ser preciso.

Apertei um botão branco que tinha ao lado da minha mesa e logo ouvi batidas na porta.

Abri a porta e dei de cada com uma pilha de roupas dobradas.

-Lucy? – Perguntei, as roupas então flutuaram até Potter e ficaram suspensas até ele pegar. Lucy, a elfa, estava do lado de fora da porta.

-Desculpe a demora senhor Malfoy, hoje estamos com trabalho extra.

-Está tudo bem – Na verdade, eles tinham sido pontuais. – Preciso de um favor, entre.

Lucy entrou e enquanto Potter trocava de roupa eu escrevi algumas coisas em sua ficha. Totalmente consciente de que aquilo tudo estava chegando ao fim.

-Será que você podia levar isso para Loran? Ela tem que providenciar algumas poções.

Ela afirmou e pegou o papel.

-Obrigado, Lucy. Fico te devendo uma.

Ela sorriu e balançou a mão, dizendo que não era nada e aparatou.

Potter já tinha trocado de roupa e me encarava.

-Está com dor? – Perguntei me aproximando para olhar a sua cabeça.

-Não. – Ele negou e eu parei a alguns passos dele. – Você mudou. Muito.

Novamente não sabia o que falar, por isso fiquei quieto. Mas depois de um tempo não consegui segurar minha língua.

-Isso é ruim? – A opinião de Potter era importante para mim. E eu estava realmente receoso com sua resposta.

-Nem um pouco.

Não havia mais por que ficar ali, então abri a porta para que ele saísse, e caminhamos até a recepção.

- Pensei que tivesse mudado para a França com seus pais.

Olhei para Potter, não entendendo nada.

-Sua mãe me escreveu nas vésperas de partir. Ela não comentou nada, mas eu pensei que também tivesse ido. Pensei que como eles você queria esquecer o passado.

Ele não olhou para mim, encarava o chão do hospital como se fosse a coisa mais bonita do mundo.

-E o que quer dizer com isso?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Por isso que não fui atrás de você, se você queria esquecer seu passado, não iria fazer você revivê-lo apenas para te ver novamente. Em nenhuma das vezes que eu vim aqui eu te vi. Nem pensei que trabalhasse aqui, na verdade. Quando Hermione me contou que você tinha assumido o caso dos pais de Neville, eu levei um susto. Era e ainda é estranho pensar que você esteve aqui durante todo esse tempo e mesmo assim eu nunca te vi.

Novamente meu coração batia feito um louco em meu peito. Não era hora para Potter me falar aquilo. Eu estava esgotado fisicamente e meu coração não era o mais forte. Qualquer coisa que ele falasse para mim faria, mesmo que não tivesse nenhum significado por trás, eu ter esperanças, coisa que eu nunca tive em relação à ele.

Nunca tive ilusão de ter Potter para mim. Era algo certo na minha vida, na verdade. Eu fazia parte do passado dele. E apenas isso. Porque o santo Potter fazia aquilo? Porque ele entrava na minha vida pronto para sair? Era difícil aceitar que passaríamos mais um bom tempo sem nos ver, mas era para onde tudo caminhava.

Por mais forte que eu tenha sido, por mais determinação que eu tenha tido em deixar todo aquele sentimento guardado, naquele momento eu me senti cansado, e tive vontade de expor tudo.

Mas eu era fraco e covarde. Ou talvez forte. Mas era covarde, preferia nunca saber se eu tinha alguma chance. Era melhor do que correr o risco de ter meus sentimentos humilhados, mesmo que não fosse de propósito.

Não tinha ânimo para falar nada. Potter parecia querer falar algo, mas não sabia bem o quê. Eu sabia que aquele dia chegaria, mas não imaginei que seria daquele jeito.

Caminhamos mais algum tempo em silêncio. Por fim chegamos à recepção sem mais nenhuma palavra.

-Draco, seu menino! – Loren disse - Ainda não foi pra casa?

Sorri para ela.

-Já estou indo, preciso assinar a ficha do Potter.

Ela então finalmente olhou para ele, parecendo entender.

-Bom, dessa vez Augustus estava certo em não deixar você ir para casa, sabe.

Revirei os olhos.

-Vou buscar as poções, aqui está a ficha.

Ela colocou os papéis em cima da bancada e entrou pela porta que dava até o nosso estoque de poções.

-O que ela quis dizer com isso? – Potter perguntou, curioso.

Dei de ombros.

-Ela insiste em falar que eu sou o melhor daqui.

Assinei a ficha e passei a pena para Potter que assinou rapidamente. Novamente apoiei minha cabeça no balcão, realmente sentindo o sono. Fechei os olhos enquanto esperava Loran voltar. Meu plantão ia terminar da forma mais estranha possível.

Ouvi um suspiro e imediatamente abri os olhos. Potter estava com a mão acima da minha cabeça, faltando muito pouco para tocar meus cabelos. Assim que percebeu o que fazia ele corou. Mas não tirou a mão. Continuei o encarando, minha mente parecia ter parado. Seu olhar queria dizer alguma coisa, mas eu estava cansado demais para

-Aqui está, Draco. Temos que pedir mais, o estoque já está acabando.

Potter então recuou e ficou encarando Loran, que apesar de não falar nada, eu sabia que tinha visto. Levantei um pouco minha cabeça para olhar para ela. Como sempre estava sorrindo, mas quando nosso olhar se encontrou ela piscou.

- Bom Potter, tome apenas uma colher e apenas se sentir dor. – Disse ignorando tudo que tinha acontecido. Eu sabia que era real, estava cansado, mas ainda não estava doido.

-Ok – Potter respondeu pegando a poção.

E então já não tinha mais o que fazer. Aquele estranho reencontro tinha chegado ao fim. Me senti ainda mais cansado ao me dar conta disso. Não que eu tivesse imaginado que ia durar para sempre, mas é difícil dar adeus.

-Eu acho que já vou então – Ele começou tão perdido quanto eu, mas seu olhar estava fixo no meu – Obrigado por tudo, Malfoy.

-Só fiz o meu trabalho – Murmurei, desviando o olhar.

Eu queria falar algo para fazer aquele momento prolongar, mas não sabia o que fazer e também não sabia se faria mesmo se soubesse. Tinha fugido e esperado por aquele momento durante muito tempo. Mas era orgulhoso demais, e medroso demais para dar o primeiro passo para uma aproximação que eu queria mais que tudo.

Meu orgulho não fala mais alto. Ele berra, esperneia e chama atenção. Ele me atrapalha. Mas Potter nunca foi orgulhoso, muito menos medroso.

- Você vai estar ocupado amanhã?

Levantei meu olhar para reencontrar as íris verdes. Mesmo cansado meu coração ainda conseguia enlouquecer com algumas poucas palavras. Sorri, sem me importar no que ele pensaria e então neguei com a cabeça. Potter também sorriu.

* * *

**N/A:** Isso saiu bem maior do que eu imaginei '-' E sinto muito por isso.

Provavelmente tem mais erros do que eu consigo contar, mas não consegui encontrar mais nenhum, de tanto que eu li. O nome é totalmente clichê, mas quando eu comecei a história, nem lembrei que teria que colocar um nome nela...

Eu fiz a música ao som de True Love, do grupo S.O.J.A, super recomendo. É o tipo de música que você gostaria de viciar o mundo todo.

Minha beta/_twin_ mais linda está pirando por uma continuação, mas não sei nem se alguém vai ler isso aqui, imagine se vão querer uma continuação. Acho que é só '-' Espero que gostem e comentem, porque essa aqui deu trabalho pra nascer, sério.

_ps: Sei que Stole my heart está atrasada, mas gente, veio na minha cabeça uma fanfic drarry, não podia deixar essa chance passar, mas hoje mesmo - domingo - posto outro capítulo, juro! _

**N/B:** MINHA GENTE, QUE FANFIC TOTALMENTE COISATIVA! Antes de mais nada, eu sou Beta apenas de fachada, já que não deu tempo de eu revisar nada, pois essa coisa quis postar logo -'

Mas ainda bem porque , minha nossa senhora da bagudinha, amei essa fanfic, apesar de querer um beijo e umas cositas mais entre essas duas coisas gostosas.

Vou encher o saco da Em pra ela fazer uma continuação - porque eu mereço u-u - mas preciso da ajuda de vocês, se não gostarem, comentem, se gostarem comentem também - aí que é pra comentar mesmo. Porque se eu não tiver uma continuação até o dia do meu aniversário eu desisto da vida. - É dia três de julho, minha gente. Tem tempo ainda!

Eu devia falar mais, mas a twin quer postar logo, então... Milhões de beijos meu povo e minhas povas. E até a continuação que eu tenho fé em Merlin que a Em vai fazer u-u

Té o/


End file.
